There has been known a contact device which includes: a contact block including fixed terminals provided with fixed contacts, and a movable contactor provided with movable contacts configured to come into and out of contact with the fixed contacts; and a driving block including a driving shaft configured to drive the movable contactor (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, the movable contactor is attached to an end portion of the driving shaft formed to reciprocate in its axial direction. In addition, the movable contactor is held between and by an upper yoke and a lower yoke, and is biased by a contact pressure spring toward the fixed contacts. While the movable contacts and the fixed contacts are in contact with each other to allow the flow of electric current, the upper yoke and the lower yoke form a magnetic circuit to produce magnetic force of causing the upper yoke and the lower yoke to attract each other, and thus restrict the movement of the movable contactor away from the fixed contacts.